<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Toughing Out the Contestants by pajama_cats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052611">Toughing Out the Contestants</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats'>pajama_cats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond in The Rough [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby &amp; Alpha Sapphire Versions, Pokemon Colosseum &amp; XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wes and Steven accompany Wally &amp; Ralts to Verdanturf Town, although Wes had no reason to enter a Pokemon Contest until he and Steven are told Team Magma and Aqua are joining the Tough Contest in hopes of inspiring new members to join.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leo | Wes/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Diamond in The Rough [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Toughing Out the Contestants</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Not long after their little chat in Mauville food court with the young trainer Wally that Wes had insisted on protecting (for good reason too), the trio found themselves in Verdanturf Town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally mentioned on their walk how Wes found him in Rustboro City and took him to Petalburg Woods so he could catch a grass type to help against his battle with the gym leader, then told how Wes single handedly took down a group from Team Magma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes was trying to play it cool, walking a little further ahead of them though Steven could spot the tips of his ears burning by how Wally was singing his praises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It gives Steven some relief knowing Wes had some time to relax after dealing with Team Aqua in Slateport City.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got to Verdanturf Town Wes looked as if he were enjoying the serene atmosphere the town gave off in compared to the cities they've been to. It reminded Steven of when he first encountered Wes in his element, surrounded by curious Pokemon living in the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They approached one of the several log cabins in the town and Wally hesitated before he knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um, t-thank you two for coming along with me," Wally fumbled with his hands, took a small breath and looked as if he were mustering up the courage to ask them something. Ralts tugged on his pants leg as if to encourage his trainer, even though Wally was having a hard time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"W-would you like to meet my family?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here, aren't we?" Wes smiled down at Wally who looked as if his anxiety suddenly melted away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It'd be an honor." Steven chimed in and he chuckled when Ralts started happily chirping up at his trainer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally turned so he could knock on the door, quickly crouched down so he could hold his Ralts and they were greeted by, who Steven assumed to be cousin Wanda that Wally mentioned, and she nearly pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wally! It's so good to see you again!" The girl released Wally who lowered his head bashfully and turned to him with a shocked expression. "Steven Stone?! Me and my boyfriend are huge fans!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Appreciate the support." Steven said with a smile, though the line was a little automatic considering how often he's had to say it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then you must be Wes, right? Just by looking at you I can tell you're a strong trainer just as Wally says!" Wes didn't say anything, other than just giving a nod and a grunt to the question. Wanda moved out of the way so they could enter and Wally was gently hugged by his Aunt Wendy as Ralts moved to his trainers shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for looking out for my nephew," An older man, Wally's Uncle William, held out a hand to Wes as they joined them in the dining room. "He tells me you're the reason he got his first badge!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"..Hardly," Wes rubbed the back of his neck as he pulled his hand away. "Wally did all the work himself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What a modest trainer," As if speaking Steven's exact thought, Wendy came over and held her hands together. "Thank you so much for taking care of Wally. You really inspire him! I've never seen him this determined about anything before."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Steven looks over at Wally he can't help but think of a time when he was first starting out with nothing but his Beldum. Times when a trainer first starts out on their journey is to be truly cherished. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's sure Wes could agree with him on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mom the contest is going to start soon!" Wanda said with Wally behind her. "Can we go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven smiles at the mention of the contest and turns to Wes, a little hopeful but judging by Wes's disinterested expression he doubts Wes isn't as eager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Wally could help him convince Wes to do just one more..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know.." Wendy says with uncertainty in her tone. "What about what you said earlier?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda looks a little let down, as does Wally so he decides to intervene in their distress. There wasn't anything wrong with contests so what would be conflicting about it?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Pardon me, but what might be the problem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's a shared look between the three family members, but it's Wanda that decides to talk up as the other two share worried looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I heard Team Magma and Aqua are joining the Tough Contest in hopes of inspiring new recruits."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They intend to use a perfectly good contest meant for pure entertainment and inspiration to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>that? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The nerve of those villain teams, don't they ever stop? What would happen if young trainers saw that and decided that's what they wanted to grow up to be? To take advantage of young trainers like that.. How low of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven turns to Wes as he hears him click his tongue and an unreadable look on his face as he looks at Wally before he looks mildly enraged when he turns back to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for leaving so abruptly but I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have </span>
  </em>
  <span>to go sign up for the Tough Contest now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wally's aunt and uncle share a look and nod to Wes with small smiles of their own and Wendy speaks up. "We'll be rooting for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll help you pick out an outfit!" Wanda happily chimes in and rushes over to Wes with Wally. "I happen to attend the occasional Pokemon Contest!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Wanda and Wally eagerly escort Wes out the door Steven looks at him proudly, ever so fond that Wes will even partake in a contest just to make sure trainers like Wally won't fall into the wrong hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a strong caring heart he has.</span>
  </em><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>By the grace of Arceus they had made it to the Contest Hall and got Wes registered before the entering time expired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like with Lisia (though minus the contest star's overeagerness), Wanda was escorting Wes back to the dressing room as soon as they entered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was left with Wally to go make themselves comfortable in their seats until the time had arrived for the contest to start, but unfortunately they were almost in the back due to how crowded it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And much to Steven's uneasiness it was mainly packed with Team Aqua and Magma grunts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the announcer steps on stage Steven glances over at Wally who has his fist balled together looking just as concentrated as Ralts looked, who was sitting on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess he's eager to see Wes as well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steven thinks to himself with a smile and finally the lights went down to appear on stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two team Aqua grunts appeared on stage, along with a Magma grunt that had Steven rolling his eyes at, but when the light shined on Wes that's when Steven came to a pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes was wearing a Dragon Tamer outfit, although the outfit was different from the usual ones worn from them. Instead of purple, the outfit was blue and the cape was still red, along with gold gloves and boots. The gold perfectly matched his eyes beautifully, and even his hair was styled back and over to the side how most dragon tamers wore theirs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven couldn't decide if this was his favorite contest outfit on Wes or the ace trainer one. He was so fixated on those golden eyes that it was Wally's cheering that brought him back to reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go Salamence!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the dragon type appeared he sent a fearsome roar across the stage that earned a lot of claps, and Steven pieced together how fitting it is that Wes chose that Pokemon to go with his outfit.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lisia's right, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Steven thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wes could win any contest effortlessly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Salamence use Shadow Storm!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darkness took over the stage, and the sound of thunder took over. Everyone looked around in awe, feeling as if they were in the middle of a storm. To top it off a purple tornado appeared in the middle of the stage, sending around an ominous breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even Wally scooted closer to him despite no real danger being around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now use Shadow Fire!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if intending to bring light to the darkness, a purple fire scattered around the stage to give a nice view of Salamence and Wes, standing within the darkness looking like a fearsome duo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was fitting actually, since Wes was the light of this competition with team Aqua and Magma running amok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shadow Rave!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple spikes appeared around Salamence, each one moving to the edge of the stage, standing high and gave off a mysterious glow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh.. Another move he doesn't recognize knowing. Maybe Orre </span>
  <em>
    <span>does </span>
  </em>
  <span>have specialized moves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was in awe by the show but as Steven glanced over at Wally he noticed the young trainer was on the tips of toes trying to see the stage. With the massive amounts of Team Aqua and Magma grunts that showed up it's no wonder he couldn't see much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps he could lend a helping hand, or better yet his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wally, would you like a lift?" Instead of waiting for the trainer to reply, Steven crouched down, giving a reassuring smile to Wally who looked a little hesitant by the offer, but eventually climbed on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better?" Steven chuckled as he heard a gasp from Wally at the view on stage. Well, he'll take that as a yes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Use Shadow Crunch on the spikes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salamence sent a shiver throughout the crowd with its cold gust that came from the dragon's wings as he flew to one end of the stage, piercing the mysterious spikes with his Crunch and leaving behind a trail of purple sparkles as the spikes disappeared one by one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go big brother!" Wally cheered, along with his Ralts. "You're doing amazing!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was suddenly dark again, though the storm was starting to fade, and he's not sure if Wes had heard the comment or not over the cheers of everyone else in the audience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Finish off with Shadow Face!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Scary Face, a giant fearsome face appeared glowing purple with an angry expression towards the crowd. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a beat of being in awe, everyone began screaming, clapping or cheering as light came back to the stage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their voices got lost in the crowd but with Wally on his shoulders Wes finally saw where they were and gave them a salute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven's heart warmed upon the gesture and he had no doubt in mind Wes had perfectly executed another contest.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Like the first time, Steven decided to wait out in the Contest Hall for Wes, but fortunately he had company this time. And due to the crowd being full of Team Aqua and Magma spectators he doubts there will be any issues like the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially when they were all flooding out of the place with their heads hung low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Wes's performance the rest of the show was a complete train wreck for the villain teams. They were so intimidated by Salamence that their moves came off as clumsy and it caused Team Aqua and Magman grunts to look incompetent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As cringe worthy as it was to see Steven found humor in knowing they successfully put an end to the villain teams recent scheme.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps now they'll know better than to use contests to gain unsuspecting recruits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steven and Wally immediately stood from their seats when they saw Wes appear but Steven decided to wait behind the crowd with Wally as his interest peaked as to why Wes looked so surprised and a little flustered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Salamence on the other hand was soaking up the attention with two young trainers patting its head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations Wes!" Two small twin girls cheered. "We saw your first show and </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to see your second one!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We were thinking of starting a fanclub actually!" An older man said, with two ace trainers beside him looking star struck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can't wait to see you again on stage!" A guitarist said and the group started to disband as to not overwhelm Wes, but they passed by Steven, eagerly chatting about how cool Wes was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I gotta say you looked happy on stage," Steven commented, noting the pink now on Wes's face. "I think you should do contests more often. After all you wouldn't want to disappoint your fans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll see," Wes mumbled. "I'm just glad those chumps got the message."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could certainly agree to that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wes!" Wally, unable to hold himself back anymore, ran over to Wes, sending the trainer a step back and hugged him happily, and perhaps a little tightly by how Wes had tensed up. "You were so cool! Steven's right, you should do contests again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wes glanced over at Salamence, making a face upon the amused expression the dragon wore. He even helped Wally's Ralts up so the psychic type could hug Wes's arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Guess none of Wes's Pokemon are going to give him a break,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Steven mused to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to get a dragon Pokemon," Wally declared as he pulled away and brought both his fists up to his chest, with fire in his eyes. "J-Just like you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Wes began talking about the importance of training a dragon type Steven couldn't help but smile at the small scene, knowing Wes made the perfect mentor for someone like Wally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he knows Wally is going to turn into a fine strong trainer one day.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Always nice when Steven and Wally can have a moment to bond too. Thanks again to my requester for coming up with this lovely idea!! </p><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>